


【尚九熙水仙】Time Error (短完）

by Yellowcroaker (racifer)



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racifer/pseuds/Yellowcroaker
Summary: 一个关于时空错乱的故事。19岁尚文博x31岁尚九熙。奶熙x胡茬熙。全是我的脑洞，ooc都怪我。
Relationships: 尚九熙/何九华, 尚文博/尚九熙
Kudos: 14





	【尚九熙水仙】Time Error (短完）

这是他们被困在小阁楼里的第不知道多少个小时。

19岁的尚文博正在经历感情危机。

他的女朋友给他打电话正式分手，半分钟之后他兄弟给他发了一条彩信，内含他（前）女友和新男友牵手的偷拍照，并附一句幸灾乐祸的"又让人搞破鞋了？"。

他把手里的诺基亚往地上一摔，手机完好如初，地板却被砸了个小坑出来。他不理会楼下妈妈的叫嚷声，只扭头看着窗外绽开的烟花。

31岁的尚九熙正在经历感情危机。

他和他的好搭档被春节和突如其来的疫情困在两地，而正当他们远程深入“交流”时，开门声突然响起，随之而来的是据何九华称"已经分手"的前女友撕心裂肺的嚎叫。

尚九熙没有问何九华为什么他前女友手里会有他新家的钥匙，只是把手里的手机扔了出去，手机的一角砸在地板上的小坑里面。后屏立刻绽开了漂亮的蛛网裂纹，同时窗外爆闪，亮起一朵烟花。

这个故事就从这里开始。

"我觉得，这八成是宇宙程序的一个bug，在两个场景过于相似的时候，搞混淆了，现在世界死机中，坐等四维程序员修复。"年轻的尚文博指了指窗外仍然定格在原地的烟花，蜷缩在床头叹口气，看着站在床边的尚九熙，说道，"哥你要不找找这屋里有没有重启按钮？"

"这故事编的不错，我都快信了。"尚九熙看他一眼，说道，"我怎么不记得我小时候还有写科幻小说的潜质？我还以为我只能写喜剧台本呢。"

数小时前他们刚见面的时候全没有现在这么和谐。毕竟都是正在气头上，床上又突然出现一个和你长得一模一样的裸男，谁的心情也不会好。在经历了筋疲力竭的一番争吵打斗之后，两个人总算可以坐下来像个人似的交流，并且惊奇地发现对方并不是自己眼中的"裸男"，而是即便穿上衣服，他们互相也看不见。

在错乱的时空中，他们只能看到原时空存在的东西，以及莫名出现在房间里的一个大活人。于是对于尚九熙和尚文博来说，看着对方换衣服，就像观赏皇帝的新衣一样荒诞。

得到这个结论之前，他们还做了很多实验。最凶险的莫过于尚九熙拿自己房间的水果刀对准尚文博，准备亲身验证一番"外祖父悖论"，嘴里念叨着"你看我扎不扎你就完了"。然而水果刀毫无阻力地穿过了尚文博的身体，就像刺进了空气一样。在尚文博眼里，尚九熙只是握着空气对着他挥了几下拳头，然后一脸震惊地看着他。

"但是你能碰得到我，"尚文博面无表情地听完尚九熙的描述，拍拍年长自己的肩膀，竟然颇为友善地建议道，"要不你试试用拳头把我打死？"

尚九熙继续一脸震惊地看着他，后知后觉地想到当年自己被第二任女友绿了之后破罐破摔的颓废生活，虽然没想过自杀，但乐于拥抱一切可能会导致突然死亡的意外。他想了想，决定不告诉年轻的自己，他的下一段感情注定仍然充满绿色，以至于他将彻底对女人失望，完全转向另一边，然而还是躲不过满头绿光。他甚至能想到，如果十二年前自己知道这事儿，八成再也不会配合任何回到原来时空的尝试，而是在这儿稳坐等死。

尚文博的肚子叫了起来。他抓起什么东西对着尚九熙晃了晃，说道：“巧克力，这是我这边最后的口粮。我不知道你怎么样，但是从现在开始，生命倒计时三天。”

这是他第八次因为忍不住的饿而吃零食。按照年轻时自己吃东西的频率，那他们至少已经在这里过了两天了。尚九熙想到。

他不能相信现在自己的胃，因为饥饿和忍耐饥饿已经成了他的常态。年轻的自己还没有为了上镜头突击减肥的经历，压力尚不足以击垮他的内分泌系统，让他过劳肥。

尚九熙看着年轻的自己，冷不丁生出一番感慨。不满二十岁的他发量喜人，因为常年昼伏夜出以及幽居室内，皮肤也比现在白皙细腻得多，更幸运的是连青春痘都没有。为了讨女友欢心持续了两年多的规律健身，让他的身体瘦高结实，肌肉线条分明，比现在强的多了。他忍不住上手掐了一把年轻人的三角肌，尚文博吓了一跳，说话都结巴了：“哥你……你捏我干啥？”

“捏你？”尚九熙差点乐出声来。十二年前的自己可没学会一嘴炉灰渣子，不知道这捏字大有学问。他看着尚文博越来越警惕的眼神，不禁玩心大起，凑在他的眼前狞笑道：“就是看你漂亮想捏你，怎么着，不行啊？”

男人似乎有一种本能天赋，只要涉及到性，无论你管这件事叫什么，是捏还是弄，是玩还是泡，哪怕你叫它“抛光扫帚”，他们都能立刻从你的姿态语气中明白其中意思。尚文博当然也不是什么省油的灯，他眯起眼睛，与年长的自己对视着，冷笑道：“您夸奖。我也没什么资本，就是年轻。不像您，这才多久，就一脸胡茬了，老、哥。”

前半句的语气熟悉得过分，尚九熙差点要本能地拿唐山话接下半句台词*，又想到对面的不是何九华，现在也不是床上磨活的时候。后半句的尖刻则让他有点不爽，心道我回头是得请大学同寝的哥们吃顿饭，谢谢他们不杀之恩。

这样想着，尚九熙不自觉地摸了摸自己的下巴，确实有些扎手。他又扭头看眼床边的镜子，果然映出一张胡子拉碴疲惫的脸。他在床的另一头盘腿坐下，按着太阳穴说道：“别废话了，咱们再捋一遍，来的时候你是什么状态？没准咱们复盘一次就能回去了。”

“我可是都交代清楚了，”年轻人几根手指虚握着，在空中乱扒拉，有些烦躁地说道，“你要是再不坦白，那咱俩就等着扎脖饿死吧。不过我个人不太喜欢这种死法，你要是真想寻死，麻烦你先掐死我。”

他在转手机。尚九熙想到。在用诺基亚的日子里他总这么玩，毕竟这玩意皮实不怕摔，砸核桃都行。

看着回忆中的自己出现在眼前仍然是件奇妙的事情。他了解这时的尚文博，然而这毛头小子对他是陌生的，被好奇心驱使着，不停刺探自己未来即将发生的事情。台下的尚九熙本不是多言的人，此刻就更显得沉默。

"你真是相声演员？还是逗哏的？现在大家喜欢看哑剧吗？"尚文博忍不住讥讽道。

与先前的一堆问题一样，泥牛入海不见回音。年轻人索性也不再说话，无聊地拿起笔，在画板上涂鸦——反正尚九熙看不见。

FUCK THE LIFE

他一边写着推特上现在最流行的骂街的话，一边挑衅地瞧着他，等着对方按捺不住好奇提问。然而尚九熙只是抬了抬眼皮，就又低头托着下巴，不知道在想什么，一副了无生趣的样子。

完了。以后不知道经历了啥，怎么比现在还丧。尚文博扔了画笔，往床上一倒，闭着眼睛构想未来的悲惨生活，迷迷糊糊地又睡了过去。

直等到年轻人的呼吸变得平稳，尚九熙才终于挪了个位置，活动了一下肩膀脖子，听到了颈椎关节不祥地响动。他小心地靠着床板坐下，看着已经白屏且无信号的手机，叹了口气。

他何尝不想早点回去，可是这事实在难以启齿。他小心地看了一眼睡着的尚文博，咬了咬牙，闭上眼睛，扯下短裤，握住软绵绵的性器，尽量清空大脑，开始僵硬地重复时间停止之前的动作。但饥饿和焦虑让他的小兄弟十分不配合。更别说他刚刚放空大脑，耳边就好像又听到了女人刺耳的尖叫声，让他头疼的要命。他在心里骂了一句，睁开眼睛，冷不丁就看见一双炯炯有神的小眼睛瞪到了平生最大，在他脑袋顶上盯着他。

“我ca……”尚九熙作为一名随时可能面对镜头的优秀演员，硬生生地咽回了那个字，说道，“你他妈装睡？！”

尚文博挠了挠头，脸有些红：“不是，我是想睡来着，但是……不对，现在是你的问题！你干啥呢？！”

“复盘。”尚九熙索性也不挡了，就这么大剌剌地张着腿坐着，“我早说了，好奇心太强不是什么好事儿。你越早明白这个道理，以后越能少吃点亏。”

虽然姿态不太雅观，不过他真是在苦口婆心地在劝过去的自己。但多活的这十二年显然并没让他的话多出半分吸引力，那毛头小子随口应付着，一边偷眼上下打量他，屈起一条腿来企图挡住自己两腿间跃跃欲试的玩意儿。

“你要是看不了，你就背过身去。”

反正已经不要脸了，随便他怎么想去吧。尚文博听话地转身背对着他，尚九熙觉得放松了不少，倚在被子垛上往下滑了滑，把枕头塞在腰下做支撑，又往手上挤了一堆润滑油，继续抚摸自己。

尚九熙自慰的时候很少想到别人。话说回来，自从他和何九华在一起之后，自慰的机会也确实不多。他在想象中亲吻何九华总是带着烟味的唇，免得他叫得太大声。他让何九华骑在他身上，抚摸他如刀刻般的肩胛骨，两只手能掐过来的细腰，结实小巧的臀瓣，一下一下往上顶。

他一边努力回想着曾经的激情片段，一边用熟悉的方式套弄着半软不硬的鸡巴，总算又勾起一丝欣快感。在高潮之前尚九熙终于克制住了自己的动作，将自己从舒适区抽离，强行回忆在电话那头的尖叫出现之前何九华对他的哄骗。

没错，就是哄骗。尚九熙想到，不然该怎么解释他居然鬼迷心窍，前面玩不够还要玩后面。

他和何九华从没讨论过谁上谁下。尚九熙习惯做1，何九华享受做0，自然而然就这么定了。他们也试过换位置，但用手指头捅咕了半天，何九华也没能让尚九熙找到一点走后门的乐趣，还害的他闹肚子蹲了一宿厕所，只得作罢。

但屏幕另一头的何九华令人无法抗拒。两根骨节分明的纤细手指在后穴进进出出，不时停下，隔着肠壁揉按内部的腺体。何九华左腿搭在沙发靠背上，右脚只有脚尖点地，迎合着手指的动作向后推挤，打摆子似的一阵一阵发抖。尚九熙跟他说话，他也全像听不见似的，双眼无神，半张着嘴，腰上悬空高高挺起，从马眼处不停往外溢出透明的体液。过了好一会儿，何九华才瘫在沙发上，伸手把桌子上的手机挪近一些，让尚九熙能看清他的脸。

“你也试试。”何九华机械地抹擦身上湿黏的液体，对着镜头傻笑，眼神发飘，好像还没从前列腺高潮中缓过劲儿来，“比射了还爽。真的，你试试。”

尚九熙把手指慢慢推进体内。有了之前的经验，他这次找到前列腺比上一次快得多，后穴被撑开的不适感也少了。他挪了挪腰下枕头的位置，让自己躺得更舒服些，正准备开始动作，就听见旁边一声惊喘。

“……你他妈就不能安静会儿？”尚九熙抽出手指，咬着牙说道，扭头看着尚文博。

年轻人的眼神看起来十分悲壮：“那啥，我，以后，咋变0了？我还以为，我就算弯了，也得是1啊……”

尚九熙翻了个白眼，也没费心给他解释，只是盯着他的下半身，说道：“你看着自己都能硬？”

“哎你少来，”尚文博推他一下，“十六岁对着镜子打手枪的好像不是你似的？”

尚九熙掩饰地咳嗽了一声。他都忘了自己小时候干过什么荒唐事儿，大概是因为这些年做的越发变本加厉，对着镜子自摸和那些事一比，可以说是“不～值～一～提”。他刚想辩解两句，尚文博突然舔了舔嘴唇，凑近了他，小声说道：“哥，我有个想法。”

他不用再多说什么。毕竟从本质上来讲，他们是同一个人，尚九熙几乎立刻就明白了他的意思。对着自己也说不出什么嘲讽的违心话——毕竟他也不是没动这样的心思。

嘴唇碰在一起的时候，两个人还是有些紧张的。他们从未相见，却熟知彼此的身体，这种感觉实在奇妙。但经历上的不对等让尚九熙迅速占据了主导，他吮吻着少年柔软的嘴唇，勾着他的舌尖，感觉呼吸训练的成效喜人，尚文博渐渐地面红耳赤，最后狠狠咬了他一下，才挣脱出去，撑在床头大口大口地喘气。

“你怎么跟狗似的？还咬人？”尚九熙舔了一下嘴唇上的伤口，笑道。但年轻的他显然没这么镇静，像个炸了毛的猫一样警惕地盯着他，突然骑跨在他身上，按着他的肩膀，说道：“我在上面，你得听我的，按我的来。”

行了，他从根儿上就是个混蛋。尚九熙默默自嘲道，耸耸肩做了个“随你便”的样子。尚文博这才安稳下来，低头在他的嘴唇上亲了一下，摸了摸他的胡茬，又若有所思地摸摸自己的下巴，说道：“我这样还挺帅的。”

“是我帅。”尚九熙一巴掌拍他脑门上，笑道，“你可别不要脸了。”

“哎，一样一样。”尚文博也笑，抱着他蹭了蹭。两个人的勃起挤在一处，明明是一模一样的东西，年轻人的却好像更烫一些。尚九熙伸手把两根一起握住，用自己喜欢的方式套弄了几次，就看着年轻的自己冒了汗，下面比刚才更硬，一次次往他手里顶。

年轻真好。尚九熙又忍不住感叹，一边加快了速度，打算两分钟之内解决战斗。没想到尚文博一把拉开他的手，又跟要咬人似的，低下头，一字一顿地说道：“你，别想，控制，我。”

“好好好，”尚九熙举手做投降状，说道，“那你想干啥？”

“干你！”尚文博脱口而出，紧接着皱了皱眉头，说道，“我咋觉得我把我自己骂了？”

尚九熙大笑，笑到半天停不下来。尚文博气得捶他肩膀，捏他的脸，差点要伸手下去让他断子绝孙，这才总算让尚九熙不再笑了。他揽着少年的脖子，有一下没一下地亲他，尚文博不高兴地撅着嘴，忍耐一会儿就把他推开，嘟囔道：“你真是腻歪人。”

尚九熙摇了摇头，忍着没夸他可爱。想也知道，这个年纪的他，听到“可爱”这种形容，绝对会比刚才更冒火。尚文博往下挪了挪，跪在他两腿间，突然“咦”了一声，抬头说道：“你没用油？干捅啊？你够松的老哥。”

“废话，我他妈当然用了，”尚九熙差点一个膝击踢死他，“那是我这边的东西，用了你又感觉不到，你是不是弱智？”

“哦。”尚文博挠了挠头，说道：“可是我这儿没备着润滑啊……要不，我试试，能不能直接进去？”

“滚蛋。”尚九熙这次直接一脚蹬在少年的大腿根，踢得人嗷嗷直叫，抱着他的腿委屈地看他。尚九熙骂了一句，抬腿把他划拉到一边，说道：“没有活该，这事儿拉倒了。”

尚文博眼睛一转，突然嘴角上挑，蹭到床头，厚着脸皮说道：“哥，要不你给我舔舔，舔湿了就能进去了。”

“脑子还挺快。”尚九熙瞪他一眼，思索了几秒，说道，“我不干，除非……咱俩互帮互助？”

尚文博做了个OK的手势，好像怕他反悔似的，利索地跨在年长的自己头上，俯下身去打量着他的阴茎，却没有做什么。他听见尚九熙在另一头笑：“我记着，你还没给男人口过吧？有障碍的话趁早说，也省了我的事。”

尚文博最讨厌他话里话外透出的那种得意劲儿。他心里嘀咕，不过是多活了几年，有啥可得瑟的？我要是到了那时候……

他扭头看了一眼，立刻意识到会怎么样：他不仅从可弯可直的回形针变成了纯gay，可能还是个纯0。尚文博不由得打了个寒战，犹豫了一下，又转过身子说道：“哥，咱先说好啊，一会儿你、你可别碰我后头，我来不了那个。”

尚九熙“啧”了一声。他本来想的就是技巧取胜，先给小孩儿口出来，趁他不应期的时候上了他，爽一回再说。可惜自己从小就这么鸡贼，他又不好对着自己玩心眼耍花招，于是点点头，说道：“成，答应你了。”

于是尚文博开开心心地趴了下去。尚九熙身上一抖，差点咬到堵在他嘴里的肉棒。

自慰的最大好处，就是你完全知道自己的敏感点在哪。和另一个自己做爱大概同理。虽然尚文博缺乏实战经验，但至少也是练过兵的，再加上少年独有的热情，很快就让尚九熙完全兴奋起来，粗硬的肉棒一下下戳着他的嗓子眼，让还没学会深喉的年轻人难受地起身咳了两声。

也多亏了这点难受，他才能撑这么久。尚文博偷偷地想到，趁机翻身下来，挤到尚九熙两腿间跪好，手指尖都在发颤。在他交往过的男女朋友里面，还没有一个能有这么厉害的口活儿。尚文博擦了一把额头上的汗，想到，现在我信了我以后是个说相声的了。起码口条够格。

他伸手在尚九熙的膝弯下一托，对方立刻会意，也不像最开始那样的冷嘲热讽，而是顺从地绕在了他的腰间。尚文博有些惊讶，抬眼看着年长的自己，这才发现他不像刚才那样淡定，眼角脸颊都染上了红晕，一直蔓延到脖子和胸口。尚九熙见他两眼发直，也不知道在看什么，摇了摇头，说道：“你一会儿慢慢地进来，我没……不是，我好长时间没做了。”

“你男朋友也是0？”尚文博怜悯道，“同为姐妹，为爱做1。哥你肯定特爱他吧？”

“爱？”尚九熙脑子里又响起那声尖叫，眉头一皱，说道，“爱是一道光，绿到你心慌。你现在也深有体会，我就不多说什么了。就一点，记住了，千万别谈办公室恋爱。”

“喔。”尚文博半心半意地听着他说话，随口应声，已经调整好了角度，顶在入口处蹭了蹭。见尚九熙立刻绷紧了身子，又俯下身去，紧紧地抱住他，说道：“哥，你放松，放松点啊。”

语气粘粘乎乎，撒娇似的，也是认准了未来的自己必定还是吃软不吃硬的脾气。尚九熙倒也不是故意为难他，但没经验就是没经验，身体最真实的反应骗不了人。他只好找了个借口，说道：“你活儿太差。”

"净扯淡。"尚文博顶了几下没进去，急得手上使劲，把尚九熙的大腿掐得发白，"哥，要不你骑我？我听说这样好进。"

"不可能，"尚九熙毫不犹豫地拒绝了他，"我腰不好。"

"我天，我没听说干你这行费腰啊？要是肾虚，你是不是还得有两年再腰疼……嗷！哥再打我tm阳痿了！"

"你废了最好。"尚九熙也是嘴比脑子快的主，说完了才想起来这是咒自己呢。果然尚文博笑嘻嘻地贴了过来，说哥，我好着呢，你也好好的。以后咱也好好的。

年轻人终究是藏不住事。尚九熙看着年轻的自己，一眼便看穿了他笑容下的好奇和担忧。

如果能预知自己的未来。尚九熙想到，他也该是一样的好奇又忐忑，既想知道一切，又不想听见的都是坏消息，所以干脆不多问。尚九熙拍拍他的肩膀，露出一个安慰的笑容：“好，都好着呢。”

既是宽他的心，也是宽自己的心。

尚文博似乎并不是很相信，但多少比刚才开心了些，低头和他接吻，下巴被胡茬扎得一片红，他也不以为意，只是闭着眼睛，认真地吻他，睫毛微微颤动，一副深情的样子。

 _你其实只爱你自己。_ 尚九熙想起何九华曾经这样评价他，一口烟朝他喷过来，被他敏捷地闪开。何九华咬着烟头冷笑，他说文博儿啊，你谈过这么多人，对谁用过真心呢？

尚九熙抚摸自己年轻的身体，是少年特有的精瘦干练，皮肤也更加清爽细滑。他闭上眼睛，沉入这个温柔的吻中，身体也随着对方的抚摸渐渐放松下来，迎着顶在他臀缝间的硬物，一点一点地向后推挤，总算纳进了半个龟头。

尚文博浑身一抖，不自觉地呻吟出声，直起身子，紧紧抓住床单，腰上使劲，强行又往前冲了两下。尚九熙咬着牙，疼得嘶嘶地抽气，心想还好他之前上的润滑足够多，不然这一下肯定要撕裂。

好在这一下疼也没有白费，整个龟头完全进去，之后就不算太难了。尚文博看着尚九熙紧皱着的眉头，小心翼翼地动了下腰，见他脸都要皱成一团了，急的腿肚子都要抽筋，连忙伸手下去摸他的阴茎，一边说道：“哥，你这也太紧了，你男朋友是纯0啊？还是他硬不起来？短小？”

“都是。”尚九熙面不改色地说着瞎话，反正他巴不得糟践一下何九华床上的好名声。他想了想，又补充了一句，“不过最主要的原因是，我没当过0。”

尚文博直接愣住了。过了至少三秒钟，他才趴在尚九熙胸口，问道：“所以，我一直都是1？”

尚九熙点了点头。尚文博立刻笑开了花，紧接着又问道：“所以我这算是，第一次，给了我自己？”

尚九熙继续点头，用力把他的胳膊扒拉到一边，这才说得出话来：“……你他妈，胳膊硌得我疼死了。”

尚文博没理他这茬，只是震惊且开心地撑起身子，感叹了一句：“哇哦。那我真是好厉害。”

“去你的吧。”尚九熙下意识地回到，然后勒令自己不要把职业病带到床上。他看着兀自陶醉的尚文博，勾着腿用脚跟踢了踢他的屁股，说道：“赶紧，动，要么就滚出去。”

“好嘞！”尚文博答应得脆生，不过动作仍然加着小心，只小幅度慢慢动了几下，伸手摸了一把，没见到血，这才放下心来，开始逐渐加大了动作幅度，嘴里还不停，一会儿就得问上一句。

“哥，这样爽还是刚才那样爽？”

“我没感觉到前列腺在哪儿，怎么办？”

“哥，哪个角度比较好？这样……这样会不会疼啊？”

尚九熙在心里骂街。亲身体验才知道碎嘴有多烦人，他开始怀念床上只会说骚话脏话和浪叫的那个混蛋了。但是尚文博的絮絮叨叨还不至于让人丧失情趣，尤其是他话多大概是因为紧张，还有企图分心不要让自己太快射出来——尚九熙可太知道自己是什么德行了。

“这儿。照刚才那样，就可以。”尚九熙伸手捂住他的嘴，喘了两口气，说道，“从现在开始，你给我闭嘴。”

尚文博被他吓了一跳，瞪大了眼睛，点点头，突然伸舌头在他手心里舔了一下，又眯起眼睛笑起来，反手抓住他的胳膊作为支撑，另一只手握住他的阴茎，开始加快了速度。

花样还不少。尚九熙咬牙切齿地想到，原本捂着他嘴的手也不知道什么时候就抓住了他的肩膀，只觉得一阵一阵的酸胀麻痒从腰眼往上窜。架在对方腰上的腿慢慢滑落，又被少年不耐烦地架起来，往前一压，像是扶着把手一样按在他的膝弯，再一次加快了速度。他喘得急，一滴汗从额头慢慢滑落，低头看着同样满脸潮红的另一个自己，断断续续地说道，哥，咱俩一起。

尚九熙没有回答，只是闭上了眼睛，抬手勾住他的脖子。嘴唇和牙齿略显粗暴地磕碰在一起，他们凌乱地拥吻在一起，吮吸着对方的唇瓣和舌尖，热情地迎接彼此的侵犯，然后再去占有对方的领地。在高潮的瞬间他们同时扬起了头，温暖的漂浮感涌入四肢百骸，然后是突如其来的——

坠落。

19岁的尚文博趴在床上，喘着粗气，身上一片汗湿，茫然地盯着窗外不停绽放的烟花。他记得自己刚刚把手机摔了出去，但是不知怎么，他觉得好像哪里不太对劲。

他慢吞吞地挪到床脚，捡起手机，盯着角落里的画板。画板上的三个英文词汇此刻十分应景，但他根本不知道这是自己什么时候写的。

FUCK THE LIFE. 说得没错。尚文博咬着牙想到。我大概可以在房顶上写一幅更大的。

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> *《武林外传》台词，指路17集。尚九熙同学憋住的那句台词是“你个小狐狸精”。


End file.
